


out of control, what can i do?

by bajabastard



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Very Sorry And Has Some Regrets, Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Fucked Up, Living Sex Doll, M/M, Objectification, Past Rape/Non-con, Size Difference, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stockholm Syndrome, its complicated, kinda???, theyre not humans but you get what i mean, this is just really weird and pretty fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajabastard/pseuds/bajabastard
Summary: Normally, purchasing a sex doll because one is incredibly lonely and very horny, would just be pathetic. When said sex doll happens to actually be a real person things get exponentially more complicated.





	out of control, what can i do?

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. consent is really weird here. because overture is genuinely unaware that updraft is actually a living person. so while he, to the absolute best of his knowledge, is not doing anything morally wrong, updraft is still unable to consent in any meaningful way, and even though he basically ends up being okay with what happens a. he still didnt get to have a say in it and thats fucked and b. he uh. has been through Some Shit and his perspective is really out of whack so. yeah. 
> 
> also! overture refers to updraft with it pronouns so if thats a thing youre not comfy with you might wanna steer clear of this. again, he only does it because, to the best of his knowledge, he is referring to an object and therefore doesnt know to do otherwise but its still a thing that happens. 
> 
> this in general is pretty fucked up, dont say i didnt warn you. 
> 
> i am a horrible awful gremlin who just switched pov whenever my little gremlin heart desired so that flips around a bit. changes in pov are indicated by a horizontal line. 
> 
> title is from the song addicted to you by avicii.

After a moment of exploring around the toy’s array, with no success, Overture tried simply tapping on it, and it's panel immediately opened in response. He briefly looked for a spike panel as well but it didn't appear to have one. He was more of a spike mech himself but it was a tad bit disappointing nonetheless.

The toy’s valve lips were a beautiful blue tinted silver, like pure osmium. It was accented with biolights matching the electric blue of its visor. Its nodes were white with a slight pearlescent sheen and glowed gently.

It was, in Overture’s opinion, a work of art.

He pushed two fingers into the toy’s valve, which had started lubricating the moment he opened its panel, and it clung to him gently, but not too tightly, and the calipers fluttered erratically around him. He scissored his fingers and it stretched easily around them, a relief which would make things quite a bit easier later.

When he pulled his fingers out they were dripping with clear lubricant, as was the toy’s valve. Just at the sight of it spread out like that and the imitation of arousal had Overture’s vents coming out heated and his cooling fans were starting to kick on.

“Beautiful.” Overture found his voice coming out lower and rougher than usual as he took a moment to enjoy the view. The toy was exceptionally well built and beautifully designed, long and lean, clearly inspired by flier type frames, with inviting curves and a stunning color scheme. It was sky blue and white, with gleaming silver accents and biolights that matched its visor color, a vivid lightning blue.

Everything about it was like one of Overture’s fantasies come to life. Well no, not life, but physical form. According to the datapad given to him from the shop it’s faceplate was removable and it had a functioning mouth underneath, but he left it as it was for the time being, he generally preferred the aesthetic of mechs with faceplates.

He had intended for this to just be a quick examination of the toy but judging by the way his spike was already pressing against his panel he might be doing more than that. His fingers returned to it's valve but this time adding a third. After a few moments of gentle thrusting it's valve rim had relaxed enough to allow a fourth finger.

It's calipers rippled, as if to keep him in as he withdrew his fingers. They were dripping with lubricant and he couldn't resist the urge to retract his face mask and lick some of it off. It was impressively realistic, both in it's texture and distinctive cyanide tang.  If it weren't for the excessive amount it was producing the toy would have been practically indistinguishable from a real cybertronian.

Overture’s spike panel slid open and his spike pressurized immediately. His current position, somewhat crouched over the toy as he knelt by the side of the berth, wasn't ideal. He sat on the berth with his back against the headboard and picked up the toy.

“Now what to do with you, little one…” It held a pose decently, though it was a bit limp, so he positioned it sitting on him, straddling one of his thighs. He could already feel lubricant leaking onto him where it's valve pressed against him.

He was somewhat apprehensive, though it seemed that he would be able to fit relatively easily it was so small, he could wrap his hand halfway around it's waist without even trying and easily pick it up and carry it with just one hand, and he would hate to hurt it so soon after getting it. Break it. Not hurt it. Only living things could be hurt and he had to remind himself that, despite how realistic the toy was, it was still just that, a toy.

He tried not to focus on how pathetic it was that he was not only interfacing with a doll instead of a real person, but how eager he was to do so.

He arranged it's legs to be loosely wrapped around his waist and began to slowly lower it down. The moment the tip of his spike pushed into it's valve he had to resist the urge to pull it the rest of the way down in one go. Another time perhaps, when he was more sure of it's capacities.

His spike slid in smoothly, the valve rim stretching to accommodate him without much strain. Bit by bit he lowered it down onto him, expecting at any moment to hit the top of it's valve, but to his pleasant surprise, he had it seated in his lap, spike fully sheathed inside of it, before the tip of his spike brushed it's ceiling node.

He paused for a moment, to let it's valve finish adjusting, and to appreciate just how well he fit, it couldn't be more perfect if it was specifically tailored for him. It felt heavenly around him, tight but not painfully so, slick, and even had the same warmth that a real valve would have had. The calipers fluttered around him, trying and failing to find purchase on the slippery surface of his spike.

If he turned his optics off he could almost pretend that it was a real person, and not a toy purchased from a shop out of desperate loneliness. Almost.

 

* * *

 

Updraft was helpless to do anything as his new owner lowered him on to his massive spike, but, to his surprise, the pain he was expecting never came. Sure, it was a bit of a stretch and he could be positioned more comfortably, but this mech, he thinks he remembers someone calling him Overture, seems careful to not push his frame too far. He knows, logically, that it's almost certainly just because of how much he had just paid for him and that people are generally hesitant to break their brand new toys too badly, but he likes to pretend that it's because he cares about him. An impossible notion when he seemed entirely assured that Updraft was nothing more than the high end toy he had been marketed as.

As the mech, Overture, finally bottoms out he pauses for a moment. Even though the entire thing is somehow fit inside of his small frame he still doesn't hurt or feel injured. In fact he feels perfectly filled and it's good. It's great even and he desperately wishes he had control of his frame, he wants to roll his hips into him, to feel the drag of his slightly ridged spike along the sensors in his valve walls, to grind his external node against where is tantalizingly rests against Overture's hip plate.

He discards that train of thought quickly, he has found that when one spends millennia trapped inside their own body as it's used however others see fit, it is generally not a good idea to spend too much time thinking about the what ifs of freedom. When one is in this situation there are few topics that are safe to think about.

It's not long before he's moving again anyways, Overture's hands are huge around his waist as he effortlessly lifts him about halfway back up his spike. The size difference between them is large enough that Updraft is essentially being used as a spikesleeve as he's gently but firmly dragged along Overture's spike.

As his speed picks up his grip tightens, but, despite Updraft's expectations, never to the point of pain. He was trained to be sensitive (don't think about that don't think about that don't thi-) but as he feels his charge rising now it's because he's genuinely enjoying this. The massive spike inside him fits into him perfectly, with every stroke he can feel it brush gently against his ceiling node, and he feels wonderfully, perfectly, full. The equally massive hand around him, which is holding him just shy of the point at which it would be painful, and, strangely enough, it feels almost protective, rather than restrictive.  

His overload sneaks up on him and before he knows it he feels charge crackling over his frame as his limbs involuntary twitch and his visor whites out.  He's dimly aware that his body is still being used without pause but he feels far away, and he lets his mind drift.

When he comes back to himself the pace has picked up somewhat and his valve, now slightly oversensitive, is a bit sore but it's nothing bad, nothing he can't handle.

He feels when Overture overloads as he slams him down one final time and transfluid is forced out of his valve and drips along his inner thighs. His head has fallen forward and all he can see is Overture's chest and abdominal plating, but he wishes he was looking up, able to see his face as he falls over the edge. Mech’s faces go soft in that moment, anger, sadness, and everything else fall away for an instant. Those glimpses of pleasure and happiness help keep him sane because, just for a second, he can pretend things are okay, that he's interfacing with someone, and not being used by them, that their pleasure is because of his, and not because of his suffering.

The hand around his waist lifts him one final time, this time entirely off his spike, and he can hear the distinctive sound of a spike depressurizing and a panel snicking closed over it. He finds himself being turned around, so his back is to Overture's chest, and gently laid down against him. It's… nice. He feels less on edge than he can recall being anytime in recent memory.

It takes a moment to register but when it does the realization would have left him sobbing in relief, if he still had control over any of the things needed to sob. The nightmare is over. He's out of Tarn's hands. It might be wishful thinking but his new owner seems kind, or at least not excessively cruel, and even if he were he doesn't even know that Updraft is alive, and people generally aren't intentionally cruel to objects. He's safe.

 

* * *

 

The datapad had mentioned that the toy would have imitation overloads but he hadn't imagined they would be quite so realistic. The sight of the toy’s visor flaring bright and the way it's valve rippled around his spike pushed him close to the edge and before long his own overload followed.

He carefully pulled the toy off his spike and retracted it before he was tempted to go for a second round, as lovely as the idea sounded. He settled it against his chest and leaned back to rest for a moment.

The toy was warm against him and he could see the shine of it's visor. If it weren't for it's unnatural stillness it would have felt like an actual person laying on him.

**Author's Note:**

> just to note: updrafts perspective on things is pretty messed up, and it is intended to be. he is not in a good place at all and hes coping with it however he can and its not necessarily great. 
> 
> it should hopefully be clear but nothing that happens here should be taken as an example of how to do anything ever. i can write about fucked up shit and also very much not condone it in real life. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this or at least that it didnt emotionally scar you. 
> 
> constructive criticism/feedback/existential screaming about the inevitability of being a mortal being in an infinite universe is always welcome!


End file.
